Adult love can wait
Sana is walking home with Fuka, and annoyed but happy at the same time that Fuka is now happily, if constantly, talking about her boyfriend Takaishi. Rei, however, comes to pick her up for work, leaving Fuka to notice that Sana is not interested in talking about relationships. Sana is possibly to be accepted for a very large job, and Rei becomes obsessive about securing it for her. Asako, meanwhile, begins packing up to leave for London. Rei, who is waiting for a vitally important call from a director, gets called by Asako, asking him to come before she leaves. He rudely cuts her off, hanging up to clear the line for the director. He calls, and Sana does secure the job. In his excitement, he does not notice Misako talking to him, who yells that the family is to be interviewed by book publishers, and Rei is going to be included as a family member. Rei sees this as a big deal, and is glad that he's formally accepted into the family. However, Asako calls again, telling him to come over. He's very busy, so he rushes as he comes, but looking around her apartment, he asks if she's moving. Asako suddenly becomes furious, as she'd been planning and telling him about it for weeks, but Rei didn't listen. She forces him out, telling him she does not want to see him again. Shimura is very excited for the interview, and asks Rei's help in rearranging. He agrees, and continues to work hard for Sana, securing as many deals as possible. Finally though, he has to reach out to her eventually in hopes that she has not already left. She is still on the way to the airport when he learns she's leaving soon, and abandons Shimura, saying he needs to buy cigarettes, despite him not smoking. Traffic, however, is awful, and he must run the remainder of the way. Meanwhile, Asako is worried that Rei really doesn't care about her, as he's not there to try to stop her. The interviewers arrive at the Kurata household, and they begin the questioning process. They get through it quickly, and ask for the final photo. They say that they must wait, as Rei is still not there to be in it. They stall while Rei makes it to the airport, just in time to prevent Asako from boarding the plane. Reporters, however, overwhelm their position, so Rei must talk to her through a phone call. He asks her to be patient for him, as he has been for her. They manage to clear a way to each other, and Rei takes her in an embrace, to everyone's surprise, and Rei finally makes their relationship public. Asako agrees, too, that she'll wait for him a little longer. She leaves for London, and Rei manages to make it back for the picture, cementing himself in the Kurata family. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Asako Kurumi *Shimura *Sam Talandalu *Namuru *Babbit Category:Episodes